In cars, the stereo signal, composed of a left sound signal (1st channel) and a right sound signal (2nd channel) generated by a stereophonic source (such as a car radio), is delivered through 4 channels.
Two channels (the front left and right channels) are delivered by the front transducers of the vehicle, while two other channels (the rear left and right channels) are delivered by the rear transducers. A fifth channel can also be generated and delivered by a transducer located in the center of the dashboard.
In the application, a transducer means a system that transforms an electric sound signal into an acoustic sound signal.
In general, a transducer connected to a given channel includes two speakers, which respectively deliver the high frequency part and the low frequency part of the electric sound signal transported by the channel.
Thus, a first speaker called a “tweeter” delivers the high frequency part of the channel signal, while a second speaker called a “woofer” delivers the low frequency part of the channel signal.
In a known way, certain transducers may be positioned so that the sound seems to come from the bottom of the vehicle, which does not provide a very pleasant listening experience for the passengers.
The invention makes it possible to solve this problem by positioning the sound image in the plane of each passenger's ears, in front of each passenger and/or in the middle of the dashboard of the vehicle.